


The Face of the Devil

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Meta-Lucifer on AO3 [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meta, Ridiculously Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe go on their first date!  But afterwards, forces conspire to pull them apart....Sequel to “The Devil Dares to Date” -- picks up the evening of where that story left off.





	1. Dating, At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SueBob99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/gifts), [mishasan7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasan7/gifts), [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/gifts).



> Thank you to SueBob99 for Chloe's prompt for Lucifer, and mishasan7 for the fantastic beta! Thanks also to skaoi -- you know why! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar was so excited he could hardly think straight.

Tonight was his date with Chloe!  He couldn’t believe that he was finally going to have dinner with her.  He had cancelled a week ago, thanks to Amenadiel and his bloody stupid comments, but nothing was going to stop him tonight.  He hoped that he would be able to please her -- her opinion meant everything to him.   _She_ meant everything to him.

He checked his reflection in the mirror.  Best black vested bespoke suit?  Check.  Favorite burgundy silk shirt?  Check.  Clean underwear?  Of course, check!  One never knew where the evening might lead...  Not that he minded going commando -- or completely naked, for that matter -- but he figured the detective might appreciate clothes for their first date.  Who knows, perhaps he could model his silk boxers for her...?  He grinned as he continued his inspection.  Hair neatly styled and in place?  Check!  Tie...?  No.  No tie.  Running his hands down the front of his vest, he took a deep breath.  He was as ready as he would ever be.

Striding to the bar, he snatched up the huge bouquet of red roses he had purchased earlier for her.  He called to double-check the dinner reservation at Angelini Osteria, then nodded to himself.  He was ready....  Wasn’t he?  He dashed to the mirror one last time to check his reflection.  He looked good -- nay, he looked great!  Now all he had to do was keep his composure and not make goo-goo eyes at her.  After all, he was the Devil!  The Devil made goo-goo eyes at no one!   _No one!_

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Are you making goo-goo eyes at me?” Chloe asked from across the table at the Italian restaurant.

“What?”  Lucifer suddenly straightened his tilted head and blinked at the beautiful woman in the sexy red dress before him.  Was he?  Horror filled his entire being.  Had he tipped his hand?  Did she realize how much she meant to him?  “Er... you’re not eating.  Do you not find the food to your liking?”

“Are you avoiding the question?”  Her eyes danced with amusement.

He motioned at her plate.  “Your Dover sole Romagnola looks delicious.”

She chuckled at his obvious attempt to change the subject.  “Well, it is quite tasty,” she said as she took a bite.  Lucifer watched her beautiful lips part as she slid the morsel inside her mouth, and suddenly wished he was that piece of Dover sole.  “Mm, oh, that is good!”

He shifted suddenly in his chair as arousal ignited within him, setting him aflame.  Her exclamations of delight sounded so... passionate.  Was that how she would sound when they had sex?  He watched her take another bite, and squirmed as all sorts of X-rated images flashed through his mind.  Oh, the things they could do with food....

“Oh, oh, oh,” Chloe moaned, her eyes sparkling mischievously as they grabbed his gaze and wouldn’t let go.  “Oh, yes, sooooo good....”

The minx -- she was teasing him!  Him -- the Devil!  No one ever dared to tease him -- they were always too... afraid.  Warmth that had nothing to do with arousal filled his chest, softening the hard planes of his face and gentling his eyes.

She chuckled.  “You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

She slanted him a coy glance.  “Making goo-goo eyes.”

He jumped.  Bloody hell, was he?  Clearing his throat, he started fiddling with his utensils as he broke eye contact with her.  A quick glance showed her looking at him with a cocked head and a somewhat sad smile on her face.

“I’m sorry, I’m just teasing you -- I’ll stop,” she said gently.

“Please don’t,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.  Appalled at his wayward tongue, he stuttered, “I-I mean... I... it’s just that....”

Reaching across the table, her face grew serious as she took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.  “I’m sorry, Lucifer.  I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  It’s just that you’re usually so... you, you know?  This is the first time I’ve seen you a little off-balance, and I got carried away.  I won’t do it anymore.”

Wait... did she think he didn’t want her to tease him?  Oh no, that wasn’t what he meant at all!  He opened his mouth to tell her that he never wanted her to stop teasing him, but at that moment she withdrew her hand, leaving him bereft of her touch.  The affectionate warmth in the atmosphere suddenly dissipated as Chloe focused on the fish before her.

How to fix this?  Lucifer panicked a bit.  He didn’t want to hurt Chloe’s feelings -- that was the last thing he wanted!  But... he had no experience in dating.  Usually when he went out with a human, they just cut to the chase and wound up in bed -- but Chloe was different.  He didn’t want to diminish the experience.  He wanted it to be... beautiful.

She glanced up at him, her eyes friendly, but nothing more than that.  Cutting off a portion of her fish, she placed it on his plate.  “Here, it’s really good.  You should try it.”

Lucifer glanced at the fish then back up at her.  He’d never had a human share food with him.  It was... odd, and strangely heartwarming.  Was she trying to make amends?  Well, he wasn’t about to reject her!  Slicing off a piece of his veal chop Milanese, he placed it on her plate with a soft smile.  “Very well, Detective.  But then you must try some of the veal.”

Chloe smiled back, filling Lucifer with happiness.  How could such a simple exchange of food fill him with so much joy?  It was incomprehensible.  He had never felt such wonderful feelings with anyone else -- ever.  How he wanted this dinner to last forever!

“So are you writing anything new, Lightbringer1?” she asked him over dessert.

“Ah... well... no,” he said shyly as he poked his affogato al caffe.  He wasn’t used to discussing his romantic tales with many people, and had never thought Chloe would really take an interest.  “I... I haven’t thought of anything new to write just yet.”

Chloe’s eyes twinkled like stars as she pushed aside her panna cotta and leaned forward on the table.  “Can I make a request?”

Lucifer came to attention.  “Please do, Detective.”

“Well, a lot of your stories are quite serious,” she said.  “I was wondering if you could write something a little lighter, maybe?  For me?”

Excitement flooded through him, pouring through every inch of his body and lighting up his insides like a Christmas tree.  “I would be honored to write something for you.  What would you like?”

“Hmmm.”  She tapped her index finger to her chin as she looked up at the ceiling; Lucifer found the action charming.  “How about... your Lucifer winds up in the hospital somehow --”

“Bloody hell, _that’s_ something lighter?” he exclaimed.  “I never took you to be a sadist, my dear.”

“Hold on, just hear me out,” she said, holding up her hand in a “wait a moment” gesture.  “So Lucifer ends up in the hospital, and his detective brings her daughter to see him, since he’s important to both of them, and her daughter adores him.”

Heat quickly climbed up Lucifer’s neck and burned his cheeks at her statement.  He was important to her, and her little spawn?  Pleasure filled him, making his chest puff out.  Of course, he didn’t like little humans, but the thought that her little spawn adored him did funny things to his insides.

“Oh, and be sure to somehow work in that the daughter insists they bring Lucifer a man-sized teddy bear.”

His mouth dropped open.  “Surely you jest.”

Chloe grinned.  “Nope!  I want a story I can read to Trixie.  Can you do it?  Can you write something warm and fluffy?”

“But -- I -- you can’t possibly --” he sputtered.

“Please?”

Bloody hell, he couldn’t resist her!  Why couldn’t he resist her?  After all, he was the Devil -- the Devil did not write fluffy stories!

At his silence, she bit her lower lip.  “Is it too much to ask?  That’s okay, then,” she said, but he heard the disappointment in her tone.  He scrambled to dispel it.

“No, my dear -- not at all.”  Taking a deep breath, he said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“You don’t have to --”

“I want to,” he said, surprising himself.  He found that he _did_ want to.  He would do anything to make her smile.  Pushing his dessert toward her, he asked, “Would you like a bite of the affogato?  Vanilla gelato drowned in espresso is quite delicious.”

“Thank you, I’ll try it,” she said eagerly.  Picking up her spoon, she took a chunk of the gelato and placed it in her mouth.  Her eyes rolled skyward as she said, “Mm.  Divine.”

Lucifer flushed.  She had taken a bit that he had eaten off of.  Wasn’t that the equivalent of a kiss?  Butterflies suddenly took flight in his stomach, causing all sorts of sensations within him.

“Here,” she said, pushing the panna cotta toward him.  “Try this.  It’s wonderful.”

His hand shaking with anticipation, he scooped a spoonful from the portion she had eaten from, and placed it in his mouth.  The creamy texture combined with the flavorful burst of vanilla on his tongue had him grinning like a fool.  Why did everything taste so good when he was with the detective?  He wondered if she’d taste like vanilla, if he kissed her right now, or espresso...?

His expression must have betrayed his thoughts, for her face grew still, and her aqua eyes darkened.  Her lips parted, and a charming blush touched her cheeks.  She stared at his mouth, then up at his eyes.  He was captured by the passion he saw there.  If they both leaned forward across the table, their lips could meet....  Almost as if pulled by a magnet, they started leaning toward each other.  Lucifer’s breath caught.  They were close -- oh, they were so close!  He could see her beautiful eyes, so full of desire, as they breathed the same breath --

A loud cell phone ring interrupted them, and they sprang apart as if burned.

As Chloe scrambled to get her phone out of her purse, Lucifer cursed whoever was on the other end.  Bloody hell, he had been so close to kissing her!  So bloody close...!

“Decker.  What?  Okay, hold on....”  She glanced up at him with an apologetic glance.  “Sorry, I have to take this,” she whispered, then rose to her feet and took the call outside.  Lucifer leaned back in his chair, frustration in every line of his body.  Damn it all!

A few minutes later Chloe returned, an apologetic look on her face.  Lucifer knew what that meant -- their dinner was coming to an unexpected end.  No romance afterward, no modeling his boxer shorts, no possible horizontal dancing on the sheets....  He sighed.

“That was Trixie’s babysitter, Ashley,” she said.  “She said her mom slipped and fell, so she has to go home right away.  I’m so sorry, Lucifer, but I have to go --”

“I... I understand.  Emergencies happen,” he said, struggling to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  “If you would wait just a moment, I will drive you home.”

Summoning the waiter, he quickly threw down a few hundred dollar bills, then rose and helped her put on her wrap.  Offering her his arm, he walked her out front, where the valet ran to get the Corvette.  As they waited for the car, Lucifer took both of Chloe’s hands in his.

“I... I hope you enjoyed yourself, Detective,” he said softly as he gazed into her eyes.  “Thank you for joining me for dinner.”

“I’m sorry I have to cut it short,” she said with a grimace.  “I was having a wonderful time....”

“I do hope we can do it again soon...?”

She smiled brilliantly at him.  “I do too.”

Happiness grabbed a hold of his heart, making it swell so much that he thought it would burst.  He lifted her hands to his lips with the intent of kissing them, but just then the car pulled up.  Bloody hell, would he _ever_ get to kiss the detective?!  Perhaps this was all dear old Dad’s doing?  Fuming inwardly, he gave Chloe his most charming smile as the valet helped her into the car.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

After dropping Chloe off at her apartment, Lucifer headed back toward LUX.  The night was still young, but he didn’t feel like drinking and dancing.  The disappointment of his date night getting cut short was too much -- he just wanted to go home.  Actually, he wanted to change, then head to the library to work on the story for Chloe and her daughter.  He winced as he thought of the giant man-sized teddy bear he had to write about.  Bloody hell, how did he get roped into writing a fluffy story?

Shaking his head at his own folly as he tossed his keys at the valet, he quickly maneuvered his way through the club and headed to the elevator.  Once inside, he shucked off his jacket and leaned against the side wall of the car.  In mere seconds the doors opened to his penthouse... and standing at the bar was Amenadiel.

Bloody hell, what was that pill doing here again?  Was this a replay of a week ago?  Draping his jacket over his shoulder, he sauntered into his home and strode up to his brother.

“What are you doing here?” he asked without ceremony as he tossed his jacket onto the bar.

Amenadiel gazed at him, his eyes narrowed, before his fist shot out and punched Lucifer in the jaw.  Reeling, the fallen angel struggled to stay on his feet as he turned and glared at his brother.

“What was that for?!”

“You ass!” Amenadiel raged.  “You fricking ass!  How dare you make me the bad guy of your story!”  He jumped his fallen brother and pummeled his face, anger giving him superior strength.  Lucifer struggled to block his brother’s blows, and finally kicked him away.

“Bloody hell, Amenadiel, I merely wrote down your words!”

“You ass, you made me look bad!  I was trying to help you, and you turned me into a villain!”

“It was a bloody piece of fiction!”

“You made me into a laughing stock in front of the entire world!”

A mocking laugh erupted from Lucifer’s bloodied lips.  “Bloody hell, are you _that_ full of yourself?  I never mentioned your name -- no one knows who it is!  And I only wrote what you said!  If anything, _I_ was the one who suffered -- I called off my date with the Detective because of you!”

Rushing his brother, Lucifer tackled the angel and punched him twice in the face before Amenadiel kicked him into a nearby bookshelf.  The Devil groaned as he pulled himself from the wreckage, and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.  Glaring at his brother with eyes flickering with yellow and red flame, he pulled himself to his feet.

“I’m glad you called off your stupid date!” Amenadiel yelled.

“Well, luckily the detective gave me a second chance, no thanks to you!” he yelled back.

“What?!”

“That’s right!” Lucifer cried, straightening to his full height and puffing out his chest.  “The detective went to dinner with me, and guess what?  She bloody well enjoyed herself!”

“You idiot! You absolute idiot!  You’re only making things worse for yourself in the long run!”

Lucifer froze in his tracks.  “W-what are you talking about?”

“I mean --” Amenadiel broke off, running a hand over his head with jerky movements.  “I mean...  Why did you have to date Chloe?!  Heavenly Father, why couldn’t you just come home with Mom and I?”

“I told you, I’m never going back!”

“And you really think you can stay here?!  With Chloe?!”  Amenadiel lunged at his fallen brother, grabbing him by the vest and hauling him close.  “You’re so selfish, Luci.  So selfish and arrogant!  The Devil leads a charmed life, is that it?  Well, I have news for you -- you don’t!”  He slammed his fist into Lucifer’s face, sending him flying into the bedroom.

The fallen angel staggered to his feet, but before he could gather himself, Amenadiel punched him in the gut, then threw him into the bathroom.  Grabbing his brother’s head, he slammed it into the mirror.  The glass spiderwebbed, reflecting a thousand images of the two brothers fighting.  Lucifer elbowed his brother hard then punched him in the jaw, sending him flying backward.  Amenadiel scrambled to his feet and tackled his brother into the mirror once again.  Shards of glass flew into the air like stardust.

Grabbing the Devil’s hair in his fist, Amenadiel whirled around and thrust his brother’s face into another mirror -- an unbroken one -- forcing him to look at his reflection.  Lucifer’s eyes glowed a fiery red as he struggled against the angel, but Amenadiel pinned him tightly to the glass.

“Look at yourself, Luci!  Take a good, hard look!  Do you think Chloe -- no, anyone -- would be interested in you if they saw your real face?  You’re the Devil -- a monster!  Are you so selfish that you’d condemn her to a life of being the Devil’s Consort?  Why can’t you think about _her_ needs instead of your own for once in your self-centered life?!”

Lucifer caught a glimpse of his eyes, aglow with flame.  Inhuman.  Monstrous.   _No, no, no...!_  Squeezing them shut, he shouted, “I love her!”

“Love?!”  Amenadiel spat the word as if it was a curse.  “You don’t even know the meaning of the word!  You’ve never loved anyone in your entire life!  If you truly loved her, you would let her go before you destroyed her!”

The Devil’s shoulders slumped at Amenadiel’s words, and the fire left his eyes.  He _did_ love Chloe -- with everything he had.  He couldn’t say he understood the feeling at all, but he knew that he didn’t want to hurt her, and certainly didn’t want to destroy her.  He just... wanted to be with her, to spend time with her, to... love her. Was that so wrong?

Feeling his brother sag under his grip, Amenadiel’s tone softened.  “Let her go, Luci.  Come back to Heaven with Mom and I.  Please... before you get hurt.”

Dropping Lucifer to the floor, the angel stepped over his prone body.  Lucifer lay where he fell, listening to his brother’s footsteps recede.  Only when he heard the whine of the elevator taking him away did the Devil pull himself up to a sitting position.  He touched the various bruises on his face, before rubbing the ache in his heart.  Why couldn’t Amenadiel just leave him alone?  Why couldn’t everyone just let him be happy?

“Chloe....” he whispered.

He didn’t want to destroy her... the one good thing that ever touched his life.  He pulled himself to his feet then turned to the unshattered mirror.  Taking a deep breath, he let his true face emerge.  Scarred, bloody, burned... hideous.  He turned away in disgust.

No... the detective would never be able to love him.  He was a monster.

  



	2. Trying to Tell the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-big thank you to my beta, mishasan7! Thank you for your hard work!

 

 

“I’m surprised you called me out here.”

At the sound of her voice, Lucifer turned to see his detective standing beside him on the sand.  She was beautiful as always, perhaps more so, now that the sun highlighted her fair skin and made her aqua eyes sparkle like stars.  The light wind played with her hair, sending wisps of golden strands flying to and fro.  The urge to capture one of those locks and tuck it behind her ear was very great, but he resisted.  Shoving his hands in his pockets, he returned his gaze to the blue ocean waves crashing onto the beach before him.

“Right....  Well, I wanted to talk to you, and... it’s private here.”  He continued to stare out at the sea.  “My brother thinks I should stay away from you.”

“And what do you think?”

“I don’t want to.”

She smiled.  “Then don’t.”

“But I don’t want to be...  I don’t....”  He faltered as he waved his hand in the air.  What could he say?

She took a step toward him.  “What is it?”

“I cannot date you without you knowing....”  Turning to look at her, he drank in the sight of her beauty.  Would it be for the last time?  “You need to believe the truth.”

Her eyebrows drew together.  “What are you talking about?”

Right.  He could do this.  “I’m the Devil.”

She laughed, as he knew she would.  “Right.  You’ve been saying that since I met you.”

“No, I really am the bloody Devil.”  He looked down at his shoes before lifting his gaze to her face.  “If you go out with me, you’ll be tainted with the same reputation.  The Devil’s Consort.  You’ll be reviled, loathed, ostracized....”

“Please, Lucifer, you’re being melodramatic --”

“No.  I’m not.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  “Everyone says I’m evil.  You would be with someone whom everyone believes is Evil Incarnate.  Can you bear that?”

She chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  “You’re being silly.”

“No, I’m not.  It’s the truth.  You have to know what you’re getting into, my dear.”

“You’re just a man, Lucifer.  You’re not the Devil, no matter how much you want to be.”

“You’re wrong.”  His stomach roiled as he struggled to stop the feeling of impending doom.  “Please believe me.  I don’t want to show you my face if I don’t have to --”

“Come on, I see your face everyday,” she scoffed.

“No, you don’t.  Please.... Detective --”

“Yes?”  She looked at him, her eyes oh, so innocent....

“Believe me when I say I’m very ugly.”

She stared at him in disbelief.  “You have women eating out of the palm of your hand.  You are _not_ ugly.”

Bloody hell, this was hard.  “This... this isn’t the real me.  My true form -- who I am -- what I look like... I’m... hideous.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes.  “Oh for crying out loud -- please be serious.”

“I _am_ being serious.  Can... can you love someone as ugly as me?”

Shaking her head, she slanted a glance at him.  “So you’re saying this --” she waved her arms at his body, “is all an illusion?”

“Something like that.”

She chuckled.  “Right.  Well then, show me what you really look like.”

She didn’t think he was serious.  How would she react when faced with the truth?  The blood rushed out of his face, but he nodded.  There was no other way.  If they were to have any kind of relationship, he had to do this.  “Very well.”

Her scream echoed across the empty beach as he stood before her, his true form staring her in the face.  His detective screamed over and over as she fell backward in the sand.

“Keep away from me!  You monster -- keep away!” she screeched as she backed away, horror evident in her face, her eyes....

Quickly putting back on his human visage, he took a step toward her.  “Detective --”

“Oh my god, what are you?   _What are you?!”_ she screamed as she hid her face in her hands.  “I can’t even look at you!”

He reached out to her, to help her to her feet.  “I’ve been trying to tell you --”

“Don’t touch me, you monster!   _Monster!  Stay away!”_  She scrambled away from him, then whipped out her gun.  Holding it before her, she backed away as fast as she could down the long stretch of beach.  Lucifer watched her go as his eyes burned with tears.

And then his brother was next to him, smirking.  “I told you, Luci.  I told you she could never accept you.  Look what you’ve done to her -- driven her mad, all because of your selfish desires to be with her.  She could never love the real you.  Ever.  Consider yourself lucky that you found this out now, before you got into a real relationship with her.  You’re a monster, inside and out.  Unworthy of love, undeserving of happiness.  Selfish, cruel... Evil Incarnate.  Monster.”

His brother laughed as he walked away, leaving Lucifer shattered in the sand.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer’s hands fell away from the keyboard as he closed his eyes.  He hadn’t meant to write something so dark -- indeed, he had come to write the fluffy story for the detective.  But... he couldn’t.  How could he when he knew the end was near?  She would be filled with revulsion when she found out the truth of who he was.  There couldn’t be any other outcome.

After posting the story on Archive of Our Own -- he didn’t even run it past his beta -- he turned off the public access computer, rose to his feet and wandered down the darkened halls of the closed library.  He felt... lost.  What would he do without Chloe?  He couldn’t imagine a life without her.  If only he had never met her -- then he’d still be living in ignorant bliss.

But no -- Chloe was the best thing that ever happened to him.  She was everything that was good and right with Earth.  He wouldn’t change a thing, even if it meant that she would revile him.  She had made his life better by showing him what courage, honor, and compassion was.  He wouldn’t be who he was if he had never met her.  No, he wouldn’t change a single thing.

He let himself out of the library and took a deep breath of the frigid, early morning air.  It was still dark -- only four o’clock in the morning.  The world was still asleep, except for the Devil.  With a sigh, he hopped into his Corvette and drove home.

 

 

________________________________________

  


 

Waking up at 5:30 in the morning was becoming a habit for Chloe.  It wasn’t something that she purposely set out to do -- it just happened, and she didn’t know why.  She lay in bed for a while, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

Thinking about her short date with Lucifer the previous night, she felt her heart warm at the thought of the man who had taken her out -- kind, courteous, and he didn’t even mention sex once.  He had shown her a side of him she rarely saw: vulnerable, sensitive, with his heart in his eyes... and it appealed to her immensely.  She liked that Lucifer far better than the sex-hungry, childish, wise-cracking person he usually was, which she was coming to realize was just a facade.  Had his childhood been so horrific that he felt he couldn’t be himself?  Had his family hurt him so badly that he felt he had to hide?

There were the scars on his back, pointing to horrific abuse... and his own self-hatred by repeatedly calling himself the Devil.  It didn’t help that his own brother encouraged his self-hatred by telling him he was evil!  Ugh, that Amenadiel!  She’d pop him one in the eye the next time she saw him!

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, she grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it to her.  How she wished she could just hug Lucifer and comfort him!  Of course, that might lead to other things --

She cut those thoughts off right away as a blush stained her cheeks.  No.  Not going there.  Not until she was sure of him.  He was a playboy, sleeping with anything that moved -- she didn’t want to become another notch in his bedpost.  Besides, she had just gotten through a divorce -- she hated to think of Lucifer as the rebound guy.  She wanted a real relationship with him -- which meant waiting until she was sure she wasn’t just using him to make herself feel better.  He deserved better than that.

With a sigh, she reached over and pulled her tablet off the nightstand.  Logging on, she checked to see if Lucifer had posted anything new.  She didn’t expect him to start working on her story request right away, but it didn’t hurt to check.  Remembering his horrified look at the thought of writing a fluffy story, she chuckled.  She had to admit, at times he was absolutely adorable.

A notification from AO3 surprised her.  Apparently Lucifer had written!  But... the title didn’t sound like a fluffy story.  “Revealing the Truth”?  A sudden sense of foreboding swamped her; with misgivings she opened the story and read it.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she groaned as she finished reading, then laid the tablet on her lap.  Apparently he had been talking to Amenadiel again.  When was he going to realize that she didn’t think he was some sort of monster?  That she couldn’t care less what he looked like?  It was the man inside she was in love with....

A part of her wanted to rush over to Lucifer that very instant and hug him, but the practical part of her brain reminded her that in an hour she would have to wake Trixie up and get her ready for school.  She couldn’t leave her daughter alone on a whim, but she didn’t want to wait to see Lucifer at work, either.  He was suffering, that much she could tell from his story.  He needed her, whether he realized it or not.  Nodding to herself, she started to make plans.

 

 

________________________________________

  


 

After dropping Trixie off at school, she called in to work and told the desk sergeant that she would be in late.  Then she headed over to LUX.  Traffic at that hour of the morning was horrendous, as usual; she wanted to scream at the cars to get out of her way.  Biting her lower lip, she gripped the steering wheel hard and concentrated on keeping her temper.

When she finally made it to LUX, she breathed a sigh of relief.  Parking on the street, she hopped out of her car and headed inside.  It was closed, but the doors were open; the cleaning crew was there, straightening up the mess from the night before and getting everything ready for when the club reopened.  Chloe slipped in unnoticed and took the elevator up to the penthouse.  She hoped that Lucifer didn’t have a horde of women with him up there -- she hadn’t considered that when she decided to visit him.  Well, if they were there, she’d just... slowly back away and hope he wouldn’t notice her.

Stepping out of the elevator, she blinked in surprise at the penthouse.  It was a mess.  It looked worse than she had last seen it a week ago.  Lucifer had mentioned over dinner that he had gotten everything fixed, so why did everything look like a disaster area?  The sliding glass door was no longer shattered, though, and the wreckage looked... different.  Different areas were damaged.  Oh god, had Lucifer and Amenadiel gotten into a fight again?

After putting her purse down on the bar, she quietly made her way to the bedroom, half-afraid of catching Lucifer having sex with a woman or three... but there weren’t any sounds of sex happening in the penthouse that she could hear.  Cautiously peeking around the corner, she saw him lying on top of the bed in a fetal position, his back facing her.  Her eyebrows shot up; he wasn’t naked or dressed in pajamas -- he was fully dressed in a suit.  And thank goodness, he was alone.

The room looked like a disaster area -- obviously part of the fight had been fought here.  Picking her way through the mess, she made her way to his bedside and stared down at him.  The morning light struggled to make its way through the thick curtains, dimly illuminating the sleeping man.  Chloe cocked her head, her eyes gentle as she studied his sleeping figure.  Lucifer had apparently gotten quite a beating from his brother; his face was bruised and bloodied.  Her heart tightened with distress at the sight.  He’d need ice when he woke up.

Easing down as carefully as she could, she sat down on the bed beside him.  He didn’t rouse, although he let out a soft little groan and shifted his face deeper into the pillow.  In sleep, his face was relieved of the mocking cynicism he carried around like armor.  He looked... sweet.  She tried to imagine him as a young boy, full of joy and innocence.  Perhaps climbing trees, or shoving toads down the backs of little girls’ dresses...?  She didn’t know.  She couldn’t see him as anything but what he was -- a tall, beautiful man.  Reaching out, she ran gentle fingers along the stubble of his jaw.

He roused instantly, jerking at her touch.  Chloe yanked her hand back with surprise as her partner blinked at her sleepily.  His eyes were soft and reverent as they traced the curves of her face.

“I’m dreaming,” he said.  She smiled; he had said that to her once before, a week ago.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  “Please don’t let me wake up.”

As she chuckled softly, his eyes flew open and stared at her.  “Bloody hell... I-I’m not dreaming, am I?” he asked, his voice filled with... what?  Hope?  Is that what she heard in his voice?

Chloe shook her head.  “No, Lucifer.  I’m here.”  She took one of his hands in hers and gave it a squeeze.  “I’m here.  I’ll get you some ice --”

His fingers tightened on hers.  “No.”

“No?  But your face --”

“No.”  He stared at her, his eyes intense.  “You’re all I need.”

Warmth radiated out of Chloe’s chest and through her body at his words.  For a long moment she was content to just hold his hand, before she finally pulled away and shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Move over.”

His eyebrows lifted and a wicked grin lit his face as he complied.  “Oooh, come to join me in a little horizontal tango?  Are you here to ravish me?”

She rolled her eyes even as she chuckled.  “You’re not some Victorian maiden.”

“Well, I can be, if you prefer the helpless type.  What do you say, Detective?  Tie me up and have your wicked way with me?”

“Shut up, you ass,” she laughed as she lay down next to him.  “We’re fully dressed --”

“Which can be remedied --”

“And I’m not here for that.”  Snuggling up next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder, threw her arm over his chest and squeezed.  She must have caught Lucifer off-guard, for when she glanced up at him, she saw his eyes filled with confusion and his hands held away from her, as if unsure what to do with them.  Reaching up, she pulled one of his arms down and wrapped it around her before hugging him again.  After a few seconds, she felt his other arm come around her and his cheek rest against her hair.

“I... I don’t understand.”

“You need a hug.”

“I... I do?”

She snuggled against him.  “You do.”  For a few minutes they lay there in companionable silence, before she asked, “Why do you listen to Amenadiel?”

He started under her.  “I... why... why do you ask?”

Chloe propped herself up on his chest.  “I read your story.”

He grimaced.  “Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”  She gave him a fierce stare.  “You shouldn’t listen to that jerk, or let him beat you up.”

“I didn’t let him --”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence.  “You’re not the goddamned Devil, Lucifer.”

He blinked down at her, his face full of worry.  “But... but I am, Detective.  You must believe me --”

“And you have to believe me when I tell you that you have nothing in common with the Devil!” She thumped his chest with her fist -- not hard, but enough to catch his attention.  “Why won’t you believe _me?”_

He looked away, a tic working in his jaw.  Sighing, Chloe hugged him again.  “I’m sorry,” she ground out.  “I... I didn’t come here to argue.  I just want you to know...”  She broke off.

“Know what?” Lucifer asked as he turned to look at her.

“I don’t care about looks,” she said as she gazed up into his dark eyes.  “I care about what’s in here.”  She tapped his chest.  “You’re a good man, Lucifer.  You have a good heart.  And it’s the man in here --” she tapped his chest again, “-- that matters.  You’re my partner and my friend.  I will always be here for you.  Always.”

A blush stole onto his cheeks as he gaped at her.  Then he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly, as if the world was ending and they were the last two people alive.  “You’re so good to me,” he whispered as his voice broke.  “Why are you so good to me?”

 _Because I love you_ was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back.  Too soon for that -- she’d scare him away if she said that.  She smiled instead and hugged him back.  “Because you’re a good man, Lucifer Morningstar.  A very good man.”

For a long time afterward they stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, just content to hold each other.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Must you go?”

Chloe turned to look at Lucifer leaning against the doorway to his bedroom.  Oh no, he was looking at her with those puppy-dog eyes that she found almost impossible to resist!  Picking up her purse from the bar counter, she fought against his charm even as she chuckled.  “Stop looking at me like that.  There’s a huge stack of paperwork waiting for me at the station, and I’ll have to work late to make up for spending all morning with you.”

The tall man frowned at her, resembling a petulant little boy.  “Right.  It wasn’t all morning... just a couple of hours.”  His face suddenly broke into a brilliant, playful smile.  “Come on, Detective!  There’s nothing wrong with playing a little hooky once in a while --”

Chloe’s heart flip-flopped at the sight of Lucifer’s happy grin even as she shook her head.  “For you, maybe, Mister Nightclub, but some of us have to work for a living.” Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she sauntered up to him and gave him a hug.

She noticed that hugs discombobulated him, for he never seemed to know quite how to react.  How sad -- it meant he had hardly ever been hugged in his youth.  What the hell kind of dysfunctional family had he come from, where no one hugged him?  She wished she could meet his parents, if only to punch them in the face and scold them about how they had raised their son.

His arms finally came around her, bringing a smile to her lips.  If she hugged him enough, maybe he’d start feeling comfortable enough to initiate hugs on his own...?  Gazing up at him, she said, “Will I see you at the precinct today?”

“Is it a paperwork day?” he asked.

“Yes, it is.”

He rolled his eyes.  “Boring!”

“So... that’s a no...?”

“Right.”  He glanced down at her, his dark eyes sparkling with wicked humor.  “But... perhaps later?”

She poked him in the ribs.  “I just told you that I’ll have to work late tonight.”

“Ah.  Pity.  Very well.”  He released her and took a step back, regret etched on his face.  “I must tend to LUX, anyway.”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose. “Mister Nightclub is actually going to do some work?”

“I work!” he exclaimed with mock indignation.  “Please, Detective -- LUX does not run itself!”

She chuckled.  “You could have fooled me, seeing as how you’re at the station so often.”

“That’s only because you’re... there...”  He broke off suddenly, clearing his throat as he looked anywhere but at her face.

“Really?” she asked, her face breaking into a grin.  “Well... that’s interesting to know.”

“Ah... right.  Don’t you have to leave?”

“Yes, I do.”  Chuckling again, she waved as she walked out.  “I’ll see you later.”

The drive back to the station was quiet, for the rush hour traffic had calmed down by midmorning.  It gave her time to think.  She was glad she had taken the time to see Lucifer -- she didn’t like seeing him so self-abusive.  Some of the stories he wrote were so disturbing -- painting himself as the Devil, and having her kill him.  Reading those stories made her realize how deep his self-hatred ran.  He would need a lot of help and encouragement -- not just from his therapist, but from her as well -- and she would be there for him.

Before she knew it, she was pulling into the garage at the precinct.  It was fairly devoid of people, since she was coming in so late.  She parked and started walking down the rows of cars toward the building when she heard someone call out to her.

“Miss!  Miss, please help me!  I think my friend is having a heart attack!”

Chloe ran over to the man who was between two cars, half-in, half-out of his own vehicle, leaning in the passenger side.  She started to pull out her phone to call 911 as she reached him, when he suddenly straightened and punched her in the jaw.  She went crashing against the side of the car, her phone tumbling to the ground.  Shaking her head to clear it, she pushed herself off the vehicle as she tried to recover and figure out what the hell had just happened.

Gun.  She needed her gun --

And then a cloth was thrust up tightly against her nose and mouth.  A sickly sweet chemical smell overwhelmed her as she struggled to pry away the hand that gagged her.  Darkness crowded into her consciousness, and everything went black.

 

 


	3. Held for Ransom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-huge thank you to my beta, mishasan7! You rock!!

 

 

Nausea was what woke Chloe up.

Nausea, dizziness....  The world kept trying to move, even though she wasn’t.  Even with her eyes closed, she could see patterns swirling and rushing past her vision.  Her head felt like it was ready to fly away, and her stomach roiled and lurched.  She could still smell traces of the sickly sweet chemical her assailant had used.

She found herself in a seated position, her head slumped to one side, with her hands behind her back.  Handcuffed to... a pole?  That’s what it felt like against her spine.  Cold seeped from the ground -- no, concrete -- up into her body where she sat.  Soft, dim sounds came from a far distance away, but she couldn’t identify them.  The air smelled... dusty.  Where the hell was she?

For a long moment she didn’t move, content to just keep from vomiting.  Keeping her eyes closed, she did her best to assess the situation.  The man who had accosted her -- he had looked familiar in that brief glance she had of him before he punched her, but she couldn’t place his face.  Why had he wanted to kidnap her?  Was he a criminal with a grudge?  An angry family member of a criminal?

In any case, she had to get out of there.  No doubt he’d taken the gun in her holster, but what about the spare one in her boot?  Chloe cracked open an eye and looked at her legs splayed out in front of her.  No... that gun was gone too.  Damn.

The sound of footsteps approaching had her relaxing her body to feign sleep even as her brain went on high alert.  Sounds echoed around her -- she must be in a large building, with high ceilings.  A warehouse, most likely.  She heard the rustle of clothes near her ear, felt his body heat beside her, and then a tight grip on her chin wrenched her head up.

She almost threw up -- almost.  Opening her eyes, Chloe stared at her assailant.  A scrawny, unkempt man with greasy, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes too close together.  A hooked nose, and a cruel mouth.  Where had she seen him before?

Suddenly, it hit her.  Judd Walsh.  She had seen him in the halls of the precinct, getting booked, and recalled Dan talking about him.  Her ex had taken the thug in on carjacking and aggravated assault charges, and complained when a high-powered attorney had posted bail.  But... she didn’t work that case.   Why would he want to kidnap her?  Unless... it had to do with Dan?

“Glad to see you’re awake,” he said.  He grabbed her shirt and jacket in a rough grip and hauled her to her feet.

For a moment Chloe thought she was going to faint.  Whatever drug he had used on her had not completely worn off.  Swallowing convulsively, she struggled to keep the bile down.  She refused to show weakness and throw up in front of this bastard.

“What do you want with me?” she managed to say.

“I don’t want you,” he said as he backed away from her and walked to a nearby table.  Chloe saw her purse contents laid out on it, as well as her phone, which she had dropped when he punched her.  Her guns were also there.  Chortling, Walsh picked them up and tried to twirl them, but dropped them instead.  Chloe flinched, afraid he’d shoot her by accident.

“Why... why did you kidnap me?”

“Got your picture last night and was told that I had to do this if I wanna stay out of jail.”  He tried to twirl the guns again; they flew out of his hands and clattered on the floor.  Glaring at the weapons, the man picked them up and slammed them on the table. 

Chloe squinted at him, trying to make sense of his words.  Who would tell him to kidnap her?  Someone whose case she was working on?  But... who would have ties with him?  She had never even seen him before the day he got booked.  “Who gave you my picture?”

He let out a contemptuous snort as he folded his arms in front of his chest.  “You think I’m going to tell you and get myself in even more trouble?  No way.”

She bit her lower lip before trying to reason with him.  “Look, you haven’t done anything too bad yet.  Why don’t you let me go and we can forget all about this?” she asked, keeping her voice calm and steady.   _ Come on… let me go so that I can punch your face in. _

“Nuh-uh.  You need to stay tied up.”  Walsh looked back at the table, and picked up her cell phone.  “What’s your passcode?”  When she didn’t answer, he grabbed her gun and rushed up to her, shoving the barrel under her chin.  “Tell me or I’ll blow your brains out right here and now.”

Chloe considered kicking him in the groin, but realized she’d just get herself killed that way.  She had to stay alive.  “6307.”

He relaxed and smiled at her.  “That’s a good girl.”

He ambled back to the table and unlocked her phone.  Scrolling down, he finally found what he was looking for.  Shooting her a contented grin, he made a call.

“...No, this isn’t her.  She’s alive -- for now,” he said.  Apparently whoever was on the other end started yelling, for Chloe could hear loud, tinny chatter coming through the phone.  Walsh held the device away from his ear until the yelling stopped.  “Hey, man, calm down!  Look.  I’ve got her and I’m willing to trade her for... money.  Lots of money.”  He listened, then smirked.  “Two million in cash -- small, unmarked bills.  That should be enough to tide me over for a while.  Bring it to me in an hour.”  He rattled off an address.  “If you bring the cops with you, she’s dead.”

Chloe wondered who he had been talking to.  Perhaps Dan, since he was the one who arrested this punk...?  But there was no way Dan could round up two million in cash in an hour, unless he could get Lucifer to loan it to him.  And Dan was a cop -- he knew there was no giving in to the demands of a kidnapper -- he’d just bring in the SWAT team.

Turning off her phone, Walsh slammed it to the ground and jumped up and down on it.  Chloe recoiled at the sudden violent act, blinking with surprise at the man’s actions.  Why the hell did he just destroy her phone?

He glanced at her, then down at the ruined electronics at his feet, and smiled.  “I watch NCIS,” he said smugly.  “I know that the police can find us with their stupid surveillance equipment.”

She bit back a laugh -- barely.  Obviously this guy was not playing with a full deck.  “You just gave whoever you were talking to this address.  They can just give it to the police...”

Walsh gaped at her, then down at the phone, then back at her again.  His face grew red with rage and he kicked the broken parts.  “I can destroy it, if I want to!”

Snatching up one of the guns, he pointed it at Chloe.  “Don’t you dare laugh at me.  I’m smart.  I got you here, didn’t I?  And I’m going to be two million dollars richer.  So don’t you dare laugh at me!”

Any amusement Chloe had been feeling died in that instant.  She looked at him with clear, calm eyes and said, “I’m not laughing.”

For a moment he just stared at her, as if gauging her words, before he nodded.  “Good!  Because I’ve killed before, and I’m not afraid to use this.”  He waved the gun and smirked.  “You are pretty, though.  Maybe after this is all over, I should keep you instead of kill you.”

Oh god.  Dizziness washed over Chloe as the blood drained from her face.

“I’ll have to decide when the time comes,” the blonde man said as he sat on the table facing her and crossed his arms, still holding her gun.  “For now, we’ll wait for our guest.”

“Who are we waiting for?”

“You’ll see.”

 

 

________________________________________

  
  


 

As soon as the call ended, Lucifer sprang into action.

Two million dollars was nothing when it came to Chloe’s life -- he’d happily pay a hundred times that if he could get her back safely.  Quickly calling in a favor at a local bank, he made arrangements to withdraw the money.  Then he raced out of LUX to the valets, where he fetched his keys and ran to retrieve his own car.  Waiting for the valets was far too slow.

As he drove to the bank, then to the downtown area where the address was located, the fallen angel tried to make sense of what had just happened.  Some man had kidnapped Chloe -- but for what purpose?  For money?  Bloody hell, all the tosser had to do was walk up to him and ask for the bloody money and he would have given it to him willingly!  No reason to put the detective’s life in danger!

Or was it for some other nefarious purpose, and money was just a red herring?  Did it have to do with him working with the detective on police cases?  Did some stupid human want vengeance for some perceived slight?  Lucifer could understand vengeance -- punishment was his bag, after all -- but he couldn’t think of any incidents that would explain Chloe getting kidnapped.  Then again, humans were incomprehensible, most of the time....

The rage Lucifer had been struggling to keep in check ever since he got the call surged within him, filling his insides with burning flame.  The wretched kidnapper would pay.   _ Pay. _  If even one hair on Chloe’s head was out of place, he would rip him to shreds and stamp all over his innards!

Speeding down the streets of Los Angeles, he finally came to the location: an old warehouse in the Arts district -- on Palmetto Street, of all places.  It seemed like all of Chloe’s woes centered around that street.  Hopping out of his car, he grabbed the duffel bag in the passenger seat and cautiously approached the door.  Trying the doorknob, he found it unlocked, so he let himself in.

The warehouse was not wide, but long, and devoid of people.  The giant building’s lights were turned off, but various skylights strategically placed in the roof lit some areas, giving everything a dim, golden cast.  A sea of pallets, laden with shrink-wrapped boxes, stretched as far as he could see.  Squinting, he could see a clearing at the center of the building -- that had to be where the kidnapper was holding Chloe.  With long, purposeful strides, he wove in and out of the pallet stacks as he closed the distance between them.

“Oh, Mister Kidnapper!” he called out.  “I have your money!”

“About time,” a man’s voice called back.  “Over here!”

Lucifer headed toward the voice.  It didn’t take him long to reach the clearing and see Chloe leaning against a steel pipe column, with her hands bound behind her -- most likely handcuffed.  There was a dark bruise on the side of her jaw -- bloody hell, the bastard had dared to strike her!  He would pay for that!

His eyes narrowed at the thin, seedy-looking man standing beside her, a gun in his hand.  The disgusting creature gave him a grin, as if they were friends.  Lucifer wanted to rip his heart out.

“Glad to see you made it,” the man said.  “Toss the money over.”

“Not until you release the detective,” Lucifer said, every fiber of his being on alert and bristling with rage.

The man snickered.  “You don’t get to choose.”

“Don’t do it, Lucifer,” Chloe said.  “He’ll just kill us both if you do.”

“Bloody hell, Detective, who is this cretin?” he asked, stalling for more time.  He had to think -- figure out a way to get her away from the kidnapper.

“Name’s Judd Walsh,” the man said proudly.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure, Judd Walsh?” Lucifer asked bitingly.  “For what purpose did you kidnap the detective?  Do you have some grudge against us that you’re harboring?”  He took a few steps toward the man and started working his charm.  “Some deep, dark desire you’re not telling us?”

A glazed look came over Walsh’s eyes.  “I... I....”

Lucifer pressed harder, grinning wickedly even as anger raged within him.  “Come on, Judd.  You can tell me.  What is it you desire?”

“M-money.”

The Devil smiled even wider, straightening and holding up the bag in his hand.  “Well, luckily I have two million dollars here, just for you.  All you have to do is let the detective go, and it’s all yours -- no strings attached.”

“I... I can’t,” he said in a faltering voice.

“Why not?  After all, if it’s bloody money you want --”

“I don’t want to go back in the slammer.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and shot a quick glance at Chloe before returning his gaze to the man in front of him.  “Right.  Well, I’m sure that can be arranged.  After all, no harm done yet --”

Suddenly breaking free of Lucifer’s charm, he shook his head and yelled,  _ “No! _  She’ll send me back if I don’t do this!”  Walsh swung the gun toward Chloe.  “I have to do this!”

Bloody hell, was the twit going to shoot the detective?!  No, no nonono --

“Wait!  I’m sure we can come to some agreement!” Lucifer cried out, holding out his hand in a conciliatory gesture as panic erupted within him, driving his heartbeat into overdrive and strangling his breath.  “Don’t do anything rash.  Please.”

Walsh backed away from the Devil and drew closer to Chloe, his gun still pointed at her.  “It’s not just the money, man.  It’s not just the money.  I have to do this.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed.  “What are you talking about?”

“She’ll send me back if I don’t.”

The Devil’s eyes narrowed.  Nothing made sense.   _ She? _  Who was  _ she? _  Was the tosser talking about Chloe?  “Who are you --”

“I have to do this!”

“You don’t have to do anything,” he said as calmly as possible, even though he just wanted to bash the human’s head in.  “That’s the beauty of being a bloody human.  You know, free will?”

Walsh waved the gun in the air with sharp, jerky movements.  “You don’t understand.”

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, mustered as much patience as the Devil possibly could, and said, “Then why not enlighten me?”

“Stop trying to confuse me!” Walsh screamed, causing the fallen angel’s eyes to fly open.

“I’m not --”

“Shut up!”  Baring his teeth, the man pointed at the duffel bag in Lucifer’s hand.  “Toss the bag onto that table.”

“But --”

“Do it!” he screamed as he pointed the gun at his hostage.

“Don’t -- save yourself, Lucifer!  Run!” Chloe managed to say before Walsh shoved the barrel against her head.

“Shut up!  Shut up!”

“Stop!  Stop.  Look mate -- look here.  See?  Duffle bag right here,” Lucifer said as he carefully laid the bag onto the table, then backed up a step.  “Just... calm down.”  Fear skittered up and down his spine.  He couldn’t have anything happen to the detective -- she had to stay safe!  But how to protect her from a human who was obviously deranged?!  “There.  You have your money.  Now let the detective go.”

“Can’t... can’t,” the man muttered, before looking at him wildly.  His pupils looked huge, reducing the light blue of his irises to thin rings in his eyes.  Was the man on drugs?  Usually Lucifer was all for drugs, but not if it was going to put Chloe in danger!

“Right.  Will you just put the bloody gun down?” he spat.  “You have what you want!”

“No.”  The ugly human shook his head.  “There’s one last thing I have to make you do before I can leave.”

The Devil lifted an eyebrow.  “Which is?”

“You have to show me your true face.”

_ “What?!” _  Lucifer recoiled at the man’s words.  Bloody hell, he had never met this human before -- how would he know about his true face?  True, he had never hid the fact that he was the Devil, but he had never expected anyone to demand to see his Devil face...!  Fear crept over his body, sending cold chills down his arms and to the tips of his fingers.  His heart revved up, pounding against his breast bone in an effort to escape his chest, and a weird sense of disorientation overwhelmed him.

No.  This couldn’t be happening.   _ No. _

“I... Is that really necessary?” he asked with a sickly smile as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Yes,” the gunman said harshly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Chloe asked with a hard glare at Walsh, but he merely shoved the gun harder against her temple, pushing her head to one side.

“Shut up.”  He pointed his free hand at Lucifer.  “He knows.”

“Look, surely we can come to some sort of deal without having to --”

“I will kill her if you don’t.”

“But why?  Tell me that much,” Lucifer said, desperately playing for more time.  “If I am to show you my true face, I should at least know why.”

“Does it really matter?” the disgusting human snarled.  “Look, I have to do this.  You have to do this.  That’s all there is to it.”

“But I don’t even know you.  Why would you --”

“It doesn’t matter -- just do it!”

“But --”

“No buts!” he screamed.  “Just show me --  _ now!” _

He was trapped like fox in a snare.  Other than gnawing off his own leg -- which right now looked infinitely more appealing than what he had to do -- he saw no way out.  He tried one last time.  “Very well, but perhaps we can do this away from the detective --”

“No.  It has to be in front of her!  That’s the deal!”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed.  Bloody hell, why would the human be so insistent that he show his true face in front of Chloe?  It made no sense --

“Do you want her to die?!”

He sighed and shook his head.  So... this was how his detective would find out what a monster he was.  Not in any gentle way, but harshly, with the gossamer fabric of her disbelief ripped away to reveal the truth.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he hoped she wouldn’t be too horrified.

_ I’m sorry, Detective.  I’m so sorry.... _

Keeping his eyes closed, he let his human face recede, to reveal the horrible, scarred monstrosity underneath.  He heard a gasp -- the detective -- and a curse -- Walsh.  He slowly opened eyes that glowed with yellow, orange and red flames, and watched his world collapse around him.

 

 


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super-big thank you to my beta, mishasan7! Thank you so much, you rock!

 

 

Lucifer saw the horror on Chloe’s face, and felt his heart plummet to his feet.  Horror, revulsion, even some feelings he couldn’t identify -- he watched the emotions chase each other across her face like fleeting shadows.  She trembled violently and shook her head as she stared at his wrecked visage.

It was over now... all over.  Despair hit him like a train, trampling his heart so thoroughly that he thought he would die.  His limbs went numb and a strange lightheadedness struck him, causing the world to rush past his eyes before suddenly snapping into place.  Everything felt unreal... like a dream.

Walsh lifted the gun from Chloe’s head and pointed it at him -- infinitely better, in Lucifer’s opinion.  Nothing must happen to the detective, even if she hated him.  It was imperative that she stay safe.  Shoving away all of the horrible sensations assailing his body, the Devil focused on the gunman in front of him.  That bloody bastard would pay for kidnapping the detective -- oh yes, he would pay.

“Oh my god, you really are the Devil!” Walsh screamed, and fired a round.  It caught Lucifer in the shoulder; he grunted as it knocked him to the floor.  The gunman let out a crazed laugh.  “I’m going to kill the Devil!”

Lucifer felt nothing as he scrambled to hide behind a stack of pallets.  Wrapping his human glamour back around him, he glanced back at the gunman.  He had to get the crazed human away from his detective -- he had to protect Chloe.  As long as Walsh stayed by her side, he could turn the gun on her -- and that was unacceptable.

Shooting a quick glance at his partner, he saw her struggling to escape from her bonds, but she was handcuffed to the pipe column -- there was no way she could free herself.  It was up to him to help her.  He ignored the blood pouring out of his shoulder -- still no pain, although he knew that would change soon enough.  He had to move fast.  Staying low, he dashed between the pallet stacks, using them as cover.  “Can’t you do better than that?” he yelled.  “Come on, here’s your chance to kill the Devil!”

More gunshots in his direction.  He kept on the move.  Good thing Walsh was a horrible shot, and too stupid to threaten Chloe to pull him back out into the open.  Lucifer’s shoulder started to throb, but he shrugged it off.  There were far more important things to worry about -- the most pressing being the detective’s welfare.  A quick glance around one of the stacks revealed that Walsh had left Chloe’s side, and was making his way toward him.   _That’s it, you tosser.  Come closer...._

“Eternal damnation awaits you!” Lucifer goaded.  “Although Dad _might_ cut you a break if you can catch me!”

Another shot clipped the side of his leg, and it buckled under him.  Half-crawling along the floor, he slipped in his own blood as he scrambled to hide.  He had to circle around... make it back to Chloe.  Struggling to control his laboured breathing, he tried to stay silent.  He scanned the area for anything that might help him save his partner.  There -- on a stack of pallets not far away -- a hammer.  Staying low and creeping along as best he could, he made his way there and slowly reached for it.  He almost expected to hear a gunshot and feel the sting of another bullet.  Grabbing the tool, he tossed it a good distance beyond his pursuer, in the opposite direction.  It clattered loudly as it hit the ground.  Lucifer watched as Walsh turned and ran toward it.

Pulling himself up, the Devil sprinted for Chloe, limping horribly but moving as fast as he could.  Desperation numbed his pain, increased his speed, and he quickly reached her.  He could see the horror still in her eyes, the shock -- he couldn’t let that distract him if he was to help her.  Reaching around, he broke the handcuffs in half with his inhuman strength, freeing her hands as another gunshot rang out.

“Run!” he yelled, shoving Chloe in one direction as he took off in the other.  “Oi!” he yelled, waving his hands.  “Over here, you wanker!”  With relief he saw Chloe dart away -- she was safe.  Even as he thought that, a bullet hit him as the sound of another gunshot resounded around him, and he went down.  For a moment the burning in his side overwhelmed him, and he lay on the floor, stunned that he had been hit yet again -- but this was not the time to slow down.  He had to get up...!

“Bloody hell!” he snarled as he scrambled to get to his feet, then froze as a shadow fell across him.  Glancing up, he saw Walsh towering over him, his gun pointed at Lucifer’s chest.  There would be no escaping this shot.  Death stared him in the face.

“I’ll be known as the man who killed the Devil!” the man cried, a crazed look in his eyes.  Lucifer wondered if the sight of his true face had driven the gunman mad.  “I’ll be famous!”

This was it then.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared for the final shot that would end him.  Would he get sent back to Hell?  Who knew what Dad would do with him --

But there was no gunshot -- instead there was a loud thump.  Opening his eyes, he saw Walsh’s eyes roll to the top of his head as he slumped to the ground.  Behind him stood Chloe, holding a crowbar.  Lucifer sagged as pain flooded his body like a tidal wave, overwhelming him.  He closed his eyes for a moment as he lay there, boneless with relief.

“Lucifer --”

His eyes flew open at the sound of Chloe’s voice.  Staring up at her as she knelt over him, he saw the horror, the shock....  He turned away in shame.  She knew him now for the monster he was -- they could never go back to the way it had been.  He had lost the one person who mattered.  A gaping emptiness swallowed his heart and spread throughout his body.  He had to get away, had to run....

“Leave me alone, Detective,” he ground out as he struggled to sit up.  Her hand pushed him back into a prone position.

“You’re hurt.  Stay down.”  Her voice sounded tight, strained.  “Where’s your phone?  I need to call for backup and the paramedics --”

“I don’t need the paramedics,” he muttered.

“Well, you’re going to get them whether you like it or not.”

Glancing at her again, he took in the tension in her body, her pale face and her eyes full of fear.  A prickling, tingling sensation spread through his face and he struggled to swallow as his eyes slid away from hers.  She would never again look at him with acceptance or friendship.   Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his phone and handed it to her.  Their fingers brushed as she took the device and he jerked back, as if burned.  He was a monster -- he couldn’t bring himself to sully her with his touch.  He had to get out of there.  Had to....

Chloe rose to her feet as Walsh roused; although her face was still pale, she threw him onto his front, jammed her knee in his back, and yanked his arm behind him.  Dialing the phone with one hand, she calmly called dispatch for police and an ambulance.

As Lucifer saw the gunman struggling under Chloe’s knee, heard his grunts and curses, anger such as he had never known burned through him, causing his eyes to spark like flame.  That bloody sod had kidnapped Chloe -- _his detective_ \-- and struck her!  Not only that, he had threatened to kill her!  The stupid human deserved punishment!  He’d tear his arms and legs off like the bug he was....

Like a collapsed marionette being pulled to standing by a puppetmaster, the Devil staggered unevenly to his feet.  He only had eyes for the creature pinned by his partner; his breaths heaved like a wild animal’s as he approached.  The rational part of his brain screamed at him to stop when he saw Chloe glance up with fear, but he couldn’t.  The berserker fury within him had a grip on his soul, and he couldn’t break free.  He wanted punishment.  Retribution.

“You bloody worm,” he spat, the timbre of his voice dropping to a guttural growl.  “You dare to kidnap the detective?  You dare to _touch_ her?!”

Walsh glanced up at him and let out a horrified cry at the sight of Lucifer approaching with eyes alight with fire.  “No!  No, no no -- please!  I was just doing what I was told -- I didn’t know!  Please!  It wasn’t me!  It was my attorney!  Please, she’ll send me back --”

That made Lucifer pause.  His attorney?  His... attorney?!

_Mum._

Lucifer’s human face slid away, revealing his burnt, scarred visage as he limped toward the man.  A part of him cringed when he saw Chloe’s eyes widen at the sight of him, but what did it matter?  She was already horrified by him -- their relationship was at an end.  Another view of his Devil face wouldn’t change anything.

“You should have thought twice before touching the detective,” he snarled.  “I’ll snap you in half like a twig.”

Walsh screamed louder, and began flailing madly.  Chloe dug her knee deeper into his back to control him as Lucifer drew near.

“Lucifer, stop,” she ordered.

His eyes shot to hers, his face going slack as his mouth dropped open.  “But he hurt you!  He deserves punishment!”

“And he’ll get it.”  Her voice was calm as her steady gaze held his.  “I don’t want to have to arrest you, too.  Stand down.”

Lucifer couldn’t understand her.  The human bug had struck her!  He couldn’t let him get away with that -- it was unacceptable!  Why was she protecting her assailant?  Punishment was his jam.  It was what he was best at --

“Lucifer,” she called again, this time in a softer voice.  Pulling his human face back on, he looked at her.

“It’s okay -- I’m okay.  I’ve got this,” she said, and that was all it took for him to rein in his burning rage.  All at once, the pain he had been holding off washed through his body, coupled with exhaustion and... shame.  Embarrassed by his behavior before her, he turned and lurched away.

Using the pallet stacks to steady himself, he limped quickly out of the warehouse, staggering like a drunk.  He heard her call his name, but didn’t stop.  Every inch of his body throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and his clothes were sticky with blood, but he forced himself to keep moving.  Climbing into his car, he gunned the engine and took off.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Lucifer had just finished bandaging up his shoulder, leg and side when he heard the elevator ding.  Placing his first aid supplies on the bar, he drank a large glassful of Scotch and turned to face his visitors.  Mum and Amenadiel.  His eyes narrowed as fury ripped through his insides, setting him aflame.

“Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he snapped as he grabbed his shirt from the bar counter and shrugged it on.  Leaving it unbuttoned, he poured himself another drink.

“Lucifer,what happened to you?” Charlotte cried, running up to him with her arms outstretched.  “Why are you injured?”

He neatly dodged her, backing up a step to avoid her embrace.  “Oh come now, Mum -- no need to play the caring mother with me.”

Charlotte stared at him with a hurt expression -- it turned Lucifer’s stomach.  “But I do care --”

“Save it, Mum.”

Her brows furrowed as she eyed his bandaged torso.  “But... you’re immortal.  How can you be --”

“That’s none of your concern,” Lucifer snapped.  He glanced at Amenadiel.  “I expect you’re bloody happy about this, as well.”

His brother shrugged.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh don’t you?”  He laughed -- a harsh, discordant sound.  “The detective has seen my real face and hates me now -- but I expect you knew this already.”

“What are you talking about?”  Charlotte’s face was a study of innocence.

Fury ignited in Lucifer, setting fire to his insides and making his red-orange eyes flash brightly.   _“Don’t --”_

_Lucifer, stop._

He blinked.  It was almost as if Chloe had been in the room, speaking in his ear.  Her words from earlier in the day brought him to his senses.  Yes, he had to stop.  Yelling would get him nowhere -- his mother would merely think he was throwing a temper tantrum.  He had to stay in control.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath and started again.   _“Don’t_ play games with me.  There’s no way that Walsh character would have kidnapped the detective, then demand that I show him my real face, had he not been told to do so by his attorney.  You, Mum, _you!”_

Charlotte didn’t even flinch at his accusation.  “Oh, so you figured it out.  We did it for your own good, you know.”

“My own good?!”

“Yes!  You need to come home!  I won’t leave you here in this stink-hole with these filthy humans!”

Rage started burning once again in Lucifer’s insides, setting his heart pounding and his hands shaking.  This time he gave into it.  “I _am_ home!  Why won’t you listen to me?!”

“Luci, how can you want to stay here?” Amenadiel asked in a reasonable tone.  “The humans hate you -- revile you.  Come on, come home.”

He whirled on his brother like a wild animal, baring his teeth.  “I already told you -- I’m never going back!”

“Oh, stop with the theatrics,” scolded Charlotte.  “Your human hates you -- you no longer have any reason to stay.”

Lucifer rounded on her, his eyes aglow with fiery hues.  “You’re wrong, Mother -- I have every reason to stay.”

The tall goddess stared at her son in shock.  “But -- but your human knows you’re the Devil!  She no longer loves you!”

“But _I_ still love _her!”_ he snarled.  “And as long as she’s on this Earth I will stay here to be with her.”

“Even if she hates you?” piped up Amenadiel.

Lucifer swallowed hard; it was difficult to get the words out.  “Even if she hates me.”

“I don’t understand you,” the blonde goddess said.  “Why would you want to be with someone who hates you?”

He stood up straight and lifted his chin.  “That’s something you won’t ever understand, Mum, because you’ve never loved someone.”

“Oh please, I know a lot more about love than you do.  I loved your father.”  She tossed her golden mane over her shoulder.  “Don’t be a fool, Lucifer.”

Frustration burned through the fallen angel, making his eyes glow even brighter.  “I’m not a fool.”

“Then stop acting like one!”  Charlotte pursed her lips as she looked him up and down.  “Honestly, you can’t seriously be talking about loving a _human?!_  Don’t you remember what caused your Fall?  Your father, playing with his human toys --”

“This is different, Mother,” Lucifer spat.  “Far different.”

“I highly doubt that.  Once she’s gone you’ll forget her.  Out of sight, out of mind.”  She nodded to herself.  “We should kill her.  You’ll have to come with us, then.”

Lucifer wanted to strangle his mother.  Why wouldn’t she listen to him?!  He stepped toe to toe with her and glared with fire in his eyes.  “I promise you, Mother -- harm one hair on the detective’s head and you will regret it.”

“I’m not leaving you behind,” she said in a hard voice.

“You’ll have to.”  He turned away from both of them.  “Now get out.”

“This isn’t over, Lucifer.”  Charlotte beckoned to Amenadiel as she started to walk back toward the elevator.  “Come, Amenadiel.”

He waited until he heard the elevator doors close before he let his shoulders slump.  His life was ruined.  How could he live without the detective?  How could he survive without his heart?  If he closed his eyes, he could see Chloe smiling, feel her body against him as she held him close... but that was all just an illusion.  He was alone... and would be for the rest of his immortal life.

But he could live with that -- he’d have to.  As long as Chloe was alive somewhere on Earth, he would be content.  Lonely, but content.  He’d watch over her from afar --  keep her safe and protected... for truly, she was all that really mattered.

 

 


	5. An Unforeseen Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to my beta, mishasan7! Thanks for all of your hard work!!

 

 

Chloe did not come that night.

Not that Lucifer expected her to -- He’d be lucky if he ever saw her again.  Still, a part of him longed to see her, hoped that she didn’t hate him as he had feared... but that was a fool’s wish.  He had seen her face, saw her horror and revulsion...  There was no way she would ever accept him into her life again.

He could have gone to see her, he supposed, but shuddered to think of her reactions.  Screams?  Probably.  Insanity?  Possibly.  Shooting him dead?  Oh, most likely.

All night long he stood on his balcony with only a bottle of Scotch for company.  Leaning against the plexiglass railing, he tried not to think of the ever-expanding ache in his chest.  The lights of the city were especially pretty at night, reminding him of a multitude of twinkling stars.  He recalled when he was a young angel, the Lightbringer, lighting all the stars in the sky.  He wished he could go back to that simpler time, when life was easy and pain-free.  But then... he wouldn’t have memories of his detective, would he?

When dawn started to creep across the night sky, lightening the blackness with hues of yellow and pink, he turned away from the city sprawled around him and headed back inside.  He considered going to the public library to write that fluff story he had promised Chloe, but no.  She would never accept a story from the Devil -- especially one for her daughter.

Crawling into bed fully dressed, he chuckled wryly.  It was becoming a habit -- a sure sign he was depressed.  Grabbing one of the pillows beside him, he clutched it to his chest and pulled himself into a fetal position.  Had it only been a day since he and Chloe had lain on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms?  It seemed so far away, now.  He closed his eyes and concentrated.  If he imagined hard enough, he could almost feel her warmth against his chest, her arms squeezing him, her soft, husky voice telling him he needed a hug...  His breathing evened out, and he soon found himself in the land of sleep.

He dreamed of Chloe.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

He awoke in the middle of the day.

His brain still hazy with sleep, he reached for the nightstand to get his phone -- only it wasn’t there.  Cracking open his eyelids, he looked around him.  What time was it?  Midday, by the look of the curtains, aglow from the sunlight hitting them.  Where was his phone?  His hands patted down his jacket pockets before he realized that Chloe still had it from the day before.  Oh well, no matter.  It wasn’t as if she was going to call him, was it?  A bitter laugh escaped his lips.  Oh no.  No one ever called the Devil if there wasn’t a deal involved.

Rolling over, he squeezed the pillow to his chest and buried his face in it.  He missed Chloe already.  Was this the pattern the rest of his life would follow?  Staying in bed all day and all night, desperately longing for the one person he loved but could not have?  Pathetic!  And yet he couldn’t bring himself to get up.  He didn’t want to, so he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.  There, at least, he could be happy.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

He wasn’t sure what woke him up.

It was evening -- maybe night -- for the room was plunged in darkness.  He slowly became aware of soft sounds in the distance.  Clinking glass, the clatter of silverware, the thunk of heavy items being set on a counter... and quiet whispers.

That he didn’t even care about someone roaming around in his penthouse was an indication of the level of apathy to which he had fallen.  Perhaps the Brittanys had come over, although they never were ones for subtlety.  They would have just bounded into bed with him and demanded sex.  So... someone else, then.  Mum?  Bloody hell,  _ that _ thought was disturbing.  Pulling the blankets over his head, he snuggled closer to the pillow clutched to his chest.  Maybe they would just go away....

The scent of food teased his nose, and he found himself poking his head out of the covers, with his eyes still closed.  What was that he smelled?  His discerning nose caught the fragrance of... pizza...?  And maybe some apple pie?

Bloody hell, now he _ had _ to get up.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled himself to a sitting position, hissing through his teeth as he did so.  His wounds still hurt, although he was sure they were healing faster since the detective was not around.  Scrubbing his face with his hands, he pushed the cobwebs of sleep away and got to his feet.  His wounded leg buckled under him, and he found himself sitting back on the bed.  Cursing his injuries, he slowly pulled himself up and steadied himself against the wall.  His side and shoulder throbbed, but they were tolerable.  His leg -- it was irritated, but he could walk if he didn’t overdo it.  Limping slowly, he made his way to the open doorway of the bedroom.

From there, he could hear the voices better.

“When can we wake him up?”

“Soon, baby.  He was injured pretty badly and needs to rest.”

“Then why isn’t he in the hospital?”

Lucifer’s heart gave a thump at the soft chuckle that sounded so very much like Chloe’s.  “Because he’s stubborn, monkey.  Very, very stubborn.”

It couldn’t be, could it?  Was he hallucinating?

Shock grabbed a hold of him, driving his heartbeat faster and making his hands tremble.  The blood rushed from his face as he stumbled toward the voices, his movements lacking his usual grace.  Rounding the corner, he was blinded for a second by the bright kitchen lights.

“Lucifer!”

A little body barrelled into him, nearly knocking him down, and he struggled to stay on his feet.  Glancing down, he was astonished to see Trixie grinning up at him, her little arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  He was so surprised he didn’t even recoil like he usually did.  He just stood there with his arms out, not touching the little human as he gaped at her, then at her mother across the room.

“Oh, you’re up!” Chloe said with an easy smile.  “Sorry, did we wake you?”

A strange sense of unreality crept over Lucifer.  Had he lost his mind?  He was the Devil -- Chloe bloody well shouldn’t be exposing her little one to him!

“Trixie, can you set the table, now that Lucifer’s up?”

“Okay, Mommy!”  The little girl detached herself and quickly ran off to the dining room, grabbing a stack of napkins as she went.

The Devil stared after her, then turned back to Chloe.  “I... I don’t understand.  Why...?”

Chloe walked up to him, her eyes full of concern.  “How do you feel?  Why did you refuse help yesterday, you stubborn man?  If you had just waited --”

“I couldn’t... I... I’m...  You know what I am.”  Why couldn’t he think of something smooth to say? Why couldn’t he stop staring at her like a bloody loon?  He must have lost his mind.  Yes, that was it.  He was still in bed, and this was some weird fantasy sent by dear old Dad to torture him into submission...

“I tried to call you, but --”  She broke off as Trixie came dashing back into the kitchen.  Giving him a kind smile, Chloe fished out a phone from her pocket and handed it to him.  “Here’s your phone, and your ransom money’s tucked behind the bar -- we’ll talk later.  Why don’t you get cleaned up?  You look a little... rumpled.”

“Rumpled...?”

Her eyes twinkled at him.  “Rumpled.”

“Right.  Rumpled.”  Walking back in a daze, he went into the bathroom, switched on the light and studied his reflection in the single remaining unbroken mirror.  He did look rumpled.  His hair stood on end, his shirttails hung loose, his jacket and trousers were wrinkled from being slept in...  He was a mess.

A quick shower and a fresh set of clothes returned him to his usual, polished state, but everything still felt strangely surreal.  Why was Chloe in his penthouse with her little one?  He had seen the revulsion and fear on her face the day before -- so why...?

Trixie thrust something into his hands as soon as he reentered the kitchen.  It was a big, soft, plushy teddy bear.

“Mommy said you needed this.  She couldn’t find a man-sized one,” the little girl said with a grin.  Chloe glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the two of them as she pulled an apple tart out of the oven.

A teddy bear.  Chloe had wanted him to write a story about Lucifer getting a man-sized teddy bear from his detective and her daughter while in the hospital, because he was important to them....  He found himself clutching the toy to his chest as the back of his eyes burned.  Allergies.  Yes, bloody allergies....

Grabbing his hand, the little girl walked him to the dining room, chatting all the way.

“Mommy said you got hurt yesterday, but I’m glad you’re okay.  She was really worried about you.  She had to do paperwork late into the night and didn’t come home until eleven o’clock!  Luckily I was still awake so that she could tuck me into bed.  We came up with the idea to surprise you with dinner today, since tomorrow is Saturday and I can stay up late!  Are you happy?”

“Ah... confused a bit, but... yes.  Happy.  Yes.”

“You still look kinda dazed.  Are you okay?” The little girl’s face screwed up with worry.  “Do you need to go back to bed?  We can bring you food in bed!”

“What?  No.  No, I’m... fine.”

Lucifer was slowly coming to the realization that he had either fallen into the very depths of insanity, or Chloe and her little one really  _ were _ in his penthouse.  He preferred to believe the latter, although he still couldn’t comprehend why they were there.

Dinner ended up being a warm, friendly affair full of teasing and laughter.  Definitely bizarre and puzzling, but he didn’t care.  He was with his detective!  His heart thumped a mad pace and it felt like it would burst with happiness.  If this was a dream, he hoped he’d never wake up!

Later, they watched the movie “Inside Out” on television, with him sandwiched between Chloe and Trixie.  About halfway through, the little girl fell asleep against his shoulder.  Chloe peeked around him and, seeing her daughter asleep, rose to her feet.  After covering the little girl with a blanket she had brought, Chloe beckoned Lucifer to his bedroom.

Oooh, the bedroom!  Maybe... naked cuddle time?  Excitement lit his insides, making his heart pound painfully against his chest.  Carefully dislodging the little human so as not to wake her, he grabbed a nearby pillow and cushioned her head before following his partner.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked ethereal, surrounded by the golden light cast from the lamp beside her.  Lucifer’s heart clenched at her serious expression.  No naked cuddle time, then...?  Well, of course not -- what was he thinking?   He was the Devil -- she wouldn’t want to sleep with the Devil!   She was probably going to end their partnership.  The bottom of his stomach dropped out, and he suddenly had the urge to run very fast in the opposite direction.

“Sit down.”  She patted the bed next to her.

He sat.  For a long moment they just sat, each lost in their own thoughts, before he turned to her.  He studied the purplish bruise on her jaw and frowned.

“Bloody bastard hurt you,” he growled.

Chloe’s gaze shot to him, surprised, then she shook her head.  “I’m okay.  It doesn’t hurt... well, not much.”

They fell back into silence, before Lucifer took a deep breath and asked her what had been weighing on his mind since he woke up.  “Right.  Why are you here?  You know what I am.”  He grimaced.  “I saw your face yesterday.  You were afraid of me.”

“I was afraid you were going to die,” she said.  “You were bleeding all over the place.”

His mouth twisted bitterly.  “Why should it matter?”

Chloe glared at him.  “Dammit, Lucifer, you’re my partner!  I don’t want you to die!”

The fallen angel took a deep breath.  “Sometimes I think it would be better if I did.  I’m a monster....”

She looked like she wanted to punch him in the eye.  “Don’t you dare talk like that -- ever.  You are not a monster.”

“I am, Detective.”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Shouldn’t you be running away in terror?  Screaming?  Going insane?”

Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth tightened.  “You mean shouldn’t I be... oh, let’s see if I can remember them all.  Shooting you?  Stabbing you?  Running you over with a car?  Decapitating you?  Shoving you in a vat of acid?”

“You missed throwing me off a building, and burning me to death.”

“Right.”  Rolling her eyes, she gave a frustrated sigh before slanting a hard glance at him.  “I’m not going to do that, Lucifer.”

“You should, Detective.  I’m the Devil.”  His eyebrows furrowed as he cocked his head at her.  “Why did you bring your little one here, when you know what I am?  It’s not something a sane person would do.  Have I driven you completely barmy?”

“Barmy?”  Her brow furrowed before her expression cleared, and she chuckled.  “Oh, you mean crazy.  No, you haven’t driven me barmy.”

“But then why?  It makes no sense.”

“It was the best way I could think of to let you know that I still trust you.”  Her expression eased into something softer -- something he couldn’t identify, given that human emotions were still mostly a mystery to him.  “Look, it’s true I was shocked to find out you really were the Devil.  I shouldn’t have been, since you’ve never lied to me, but I’ve never believed in the supernatural.  And now I find....”  She broke off and took a deep breath before starting again.  “But it didn’t take me long to realize that you’re still you, Lucifer.  Who you are isn’t going to change overnight, just because you look different -- and you did come to rescue me.  You could have left me --”

“I would never...!” he cried in a huff.

“I know,” she said.  “But you could have.  You could have refused to show your face, but you didn’t.  You got shot because of me.  You sacrificed everything for my sake, even though you knew I might end up being terrified of you.  That doesn’t sound like the Devil to me.”

She reached over and pulled his hand onto her lap.  Lucifer froze at the contact, his heart beating in triple time as his breath caught in his chest.  She... she was holding his hand!

Looking down as she caressed his long fingers, she said, “You’re the best partner I’ve ever had.  You’ve always had my back, and you make me a better detective.  You’re a good man.”  She gazed at him then, her aqua eyes as fierce as a hawk’s.  “I’m not afraid of you.  I wasn’t lying when I told you that it’s what is in your heart that matters to me.  I could care less about what or who you are.  The Lucifer I know is a good man -- one that I can proudly call my friend.”

Bloody hell, there was that wretched burning in the back of his eyes again.  Damn it all, the Devil did not cry!  Biting his lower lip as he struggled to push the tears back, he said, “Why... why are you so good to me?  I’m a monster -- the Devil.”

“No.”  Chloe reached up and caressed his cheek.  “No.  You are not a monster.  And you’re nothing like the Devil I learned about growing up.  You’ve never hurt me, you’ve never hurt Trixie.  You’re not bad --”

“No -- I’m worse, Detective.”  He bowed his head.  “Everyone believes I’m Evil Incarnate.  Dad kicked me out of Heaven and vilified me to the entire world.  I’m not worthy of... well, of anything.”

“Stop listening to people who judge you without knowing the real you, Lucifer.  So what if your dad kicked you out?  He’s an ass.”  Her bold statement had his lips turning up at the corners.

“You are worthy of everything good in this world,” she continued.  “You are  _ not _ Evil Incarnate -- you’re defined by what’s in here.”  Chloe tapped his chest.  “You have a good heart and that’s what matters.”  She tried to catch his eye.  “Hey -- look at me.  I’m not running.  I’m right here, by your side... and do you know why?  Because you are Lucifer Morningstar -- a good man.”

“But... but surely I frighten you?”  His gaze fell to the floor as he pulled his hand away from hers.  “Bloody hell, I look like I’d skidded on my face whilst being dragged behind a car on the highway.”

A chuckle escaped her, and his eyes shot to hers with surprise.  She shook her head, then gave him a tender smile.  “You do not.”

“I do, Detective.”  Ashamed, he turned away.  “I’m so very ugly...”

She touched his chin and brought his face back toward hers.  “Show me.”

“No.”  Lucifer swallowed compulsively, trying to stop the sudden nausea that overtook him.  She wanted to see his true face again, but up close, this time?  No.  He twisted his hands in his lap.  He couldn’t do that.   _ No. _  “I can’t.”

“You can.”

He squeezed his eyes shut.  “No.  You’ll be scared.”

“I saw it yesterday.  Show me, Lucifer.”

He shook his head.  “Please, Detective... don’t ask me to....  I can’t.”

For a moment she was silent, before she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.  “Lucifer, do you trust me?”

His eyes shot to hers.  “Of course!”

Her expression was intense as she said, “Then trust me now.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but the words died in his throat.  She looked so very determined and brave... and he couldn’t say no.  Even though it would tear his soul to shreds, he could not deny her.  Swallowing hard, he nodded.  “Very well.”

Looking at his lap once again, he let his human face recede, revealing his burnt, skinless visage.  Red... bloody... hideous.  Monstrous.

A gentle touch on his cheek made him jump.  His eyes, glowing a fiery orange, flew to her aqua ones.

“My poor Lucifer,” she whispered, her eyes overly bright.  “How did this happen?”

He looked down at his hands, unable to hold onto her gaze.  “Th-the Fall.  When Dad kicked me out, I... burned.”

She stroked his cheek as tears fell from her eyes like rain.  “Is it still painful?”

“S-sometimes.  Mostly it just... aches.”  Her touch was doing strange things to his insides, winding him tighter and tighter as the muscles under her fingers started to tingle.  How could she stand to touch him?  He was so ugly....  He looked up to ask, when without warning she leaned forward and kissed him very gently on the lips.  She kissed him!   _ Kissed _ him when he looked like this!  The chaste kiss stole his breath, set his heart aflutter, and gave him... hope.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered in a teary voice as she laid her cheek against his shoulder.

“For kissing me?” he asked quietly, almost afraid to speak.  He didn’t want to ruin this closeness they suddenly shared.

She gave a watery laugh.  “No, silly.  I’m sorry for... this.”  Her fingers stroked the skinless muscles on his cheek.

That only confused him more.  “Why?  You are not to blame for this, Detective.”

“No... but I’m sorry you got burned.  I’m sorry you suffered.  I’m just... sorry.”

Warmth radiated from his heart as he brought his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  After restoring his human glamour, he rubbed his cheek against her hair.  “It’s all right, Detective.  It was... a long time ago.”

They held each other closely for a few minutes before she pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.  Reaching over, she squeezed his hand again.  “You know, I was afraid after yesterday that I’d lost you as a partner.”

That caught him by surprise.  “Why?”

“Because I stopped you from doling out punishment.  I was worried you would be angry that I stopped you from doing what... well, what is your right, as the Devil.”

He took a deep breath.  “No, love, you were right.  I’m here on Earth.  I have to abide by human laws.”  A mischievous smile suddenly lit his face.  “Rest assured, my dear, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.  Do you know I was planning on protecting you from the shadows, even if you never wanted to see me again?”

A laugh burst from her lips.  “What, like Batman?”

He blinked.  Why was she laughing?  He was serious.  “Well... yes, although I would bloody well look finer than that bloke.”

“In spandex?”

“Not in bloody spandex!” he cried with indignation.

She grinned teasingly.  “You would look good in spandex.”

He was horrified.  “The Devil does not do spandex!”

She snickered and shook her head.  “Lucifer, you are not a comic book character, nor are you in some TV show.”

“Bloody hell, you’re right....  I’m just the Devil,” he whispered with a smile as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.  His eyes caressed her features lovingly, and the sight of her blush sent pleasure throughout his body.

But then the smile fell from her face.  “It’s going to take me some time to process... all of this.  Angels, devils, demons, God....”  She blinked.  “Does this mean that Amenadiel is an angel?”

“Yes.” He paused, then added, “And a wanker.”

Chloe chuckled.  “Yes, he is that.”  She thought for a moment, then asked, “So Maze really is a demon?”

He nodded.

“Oh god,” she whispered, “I’m rooming with a demon.”

“Please, Detective!  Now is not the time to mention Dad!”

His dismay made her giggle, and she hugged him again.  With his arms full of his joyful detective, Lucifer found himself chuckling as well.  After their laughter died down, he stared deep into her eyes.

“You are so very good to me, Detective.”

She smiled tenderly at him.  “And you’re very good to me and Trixie.  She was really worried about you, you know.”

His eyebrows lifted.  “And you?”

Another blush tinged her cheeks. “I was worried, too.  You’re... important to me.”

“You... you don’t mind that I’m the Devil?  Old Nick?  Satan?  Beelzebub?  Old Scratch?”

“Lucifer --”

He was just getting warmed up.  “The Prince of Darkness?  Iblis?  Shaitan?  El Diablo?  Der Teufel?  The Fallen One?  The Adversary --”

_ “Stop.” _  Her blush got a little redder.  “It doesn’t matter to me at all.  I told you, Lucifer -- you are my partner and my friend, and I will always be here for you.”

Lucifer couldn’t believe it.  Who would have ever thought that he would find someone as good and fine as Chloe, who wouldn’t care that he was the Devil?  In all the eons of his existence, no one had ever cared about him the way she did.  How he loved her!

He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly as his eyes burned once again.  Bloody hell, the Devil brought to tears for the hundredth time today, it seemed!  But he didn’t care.  He felt her arms wrap around him as she returned his fierce embrace, and didn’t care one whit that he was turning into Emo Lucifer.

“Thank you, Detective,” he said as his voice broke.

“Thank  _ you, _ Lucifer.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a long moment before Chloe pulled away.  “And now I have to wake up Trixie and take her home.  Come on -- she’ll want to say good night to you.”

Lucifer caught her hand as she rose to her feet.  “Can... can you....”

“Hm?”  Chloe glanced down at him.

“Perhaps you and your little one can... stay the night?  I have guest rooms,” he said hurriedly.  He didn’t want her to think he was suggesting anything improper.  He thought too highly of her for that.

Her eyebrows raised in a silent question.

He looked away, embarrassed by his fears.  “I... I’m afraid I’m dreaming... that I’ll wake up tomorrow and find out you hate me after all.  Please.  Please... stay.”

A gentle expression touched her eyes, her mouth.  “It’s not a dream, Lucifer.”  She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, like a benediction.  He started under her touch.  He had never experienced a kiss like that before... so pure, so good, so... profound.  He felt that bloody burning in the back of his eyes again, and blinked rapidly to push the threatening tears away.

Pulling on his hand, she brought him to his feet.  “Come on.  Let’s go put Trixie to bed then, shall we?”

Feeling as if the world had suddenly shifted into proper alignment, he smiled, and let Chloe lead him wherever she wished.  He could hardly believe that she had accepted him for who he was, and that she would always be there for him.  Joy burst in his heart and flooded his very being.  How he loved her!  He would never let her go.  Never.

As he followed Chloe to the living room where the little one lay sleeping, he caught sight of the teddy bear Trixie had placed on the piano.  Bloody hell, he still had to write that story for Chloe!  He had been too depressed earlier, but now....  Now he could write it!  Although... the thought of writing fluffy stories made his stomach churn unhappily.  The Devil did not write fluff!

But... the detective had asked... and he could never say no to her.  Perhaps... as long as his siblings didn’t catch wind of it, it would be all right?  He could start writing it at the library when time permitted.

Rubbing his hands together with anticipation, the Devil grinned as he thought of the challenge set before him...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Part 8 of Meta Lucifer! I am working on Part 9 now, and I hope to have it up in a week or two. Thank you all so very much for reading about this Lucifer and Chloe, you all rock!!


End file.
